gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Burrito
Generic (3D Universe) Truck (GTA IV and GTA V) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 COLOR SET 18 COLOR SET 19 COLOR SET 20 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 burrito2 COLOR SET 1 burrito3 COLOR SET 1 COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 burrito4 COLOR SET 1 burrito5 COLOR SET 1 }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} ---- GTA V }} }} }} }} }} |modelsets = burrito CARS_CONSTRUCTION FREEWAY burrito3 FISHERIES_TRUCKS FREEWAY SCIENTIST TRUCKS_DELIVERY |modelname = burrito (All games) burrito2 (GTA V; Bugstars variant) burrito3 (GTA V; Civilian variant) burrito4 (GTA V; McGill-Olsen variant) burrito5 (GTA V; Snow variant) |handlingname = BURRITO |textlabelname = BURRITO |roadspawn = Yes (3D Universe and GTA V; first generation) Parked (GTA IV and GTA V; second generation) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 (GTA IV) 100 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = burrito3 & burrito4 S_M_M_Trucker_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_02 |roadspawngroups = }} ---- GTA V }} }} |roadspawnlicense = burrito Standard White - 10% Blue Plate - 30% White Plate 2 - 60% burrito2 Standard White - 80% White Plate 2 - 20% burrito3 Standard White - 25% White Plate 2 - 75% burrito4 Standard White - 10% Blue Plate - 30% White Plate 2 - 60% burrito5 North Yankton - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Burrito is a recurring van which appears in both the 3D Universe and the HD Universe. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories renditions resemble a , similar to the Grand Theft Auto III Rumpo (the Rumpo remained available in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, but took on a new design. The Burrito, unlike the Rumpo, is rear-wheel drive instead of front-wheel). The GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas Burritos are available with or without a spoiler and roof-mounted lights; these features are standard on all Burritos in GTA Vice City Stories. The Burrito in GTA Vice City Stories features two-tone body colors, unlike the other renditions. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Burrito is reintroduced in Grand Theft Auto IV in a redesigned form, bearing a Declasse brand. It is designed in the likeness of the with a wider, more awkward appearance with wheels disproportionately smaller than it body, and positioned at more spread out positions of its chassis unlike most modern vans. The van resembles its base for the most part, but the rear and sides have been taken from the (the creases on the sides have been interpreted as seams) and taillights bear resemblance to those found on the Dodge Ram Van, giving the overall vehicle an anachronistic appearance. The standard Burrito no longer features the sporty accessories; in GTA IV, these are seen only on the Gang Burrito. Companies which use the Burrito include T.Watts & Sons, Spin on This Laundromat, LibEl and Pharte Gas. The Burrito always comes with a permanent roof rack, but can also sport either stacked piping or horizontally laid scaffold piping tied to the rack. The Burrito only spawns in a single color, although, if the player manages to change it through a trainer, the secondary color will be applied to the side panels and the rear doors. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Burrito in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars appears to be based to an extent on the same Burrito in GTA IV, with a utilitarian appearance and a similarly poor performance. However, the van lacks a roof rack, and its color scheme appear more diverse, with some featuring company liveries encompassing the entire body of the vehicle, including FlyUS, Sprunk, Eris, Burger Shot, and Ranch. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, the Burrito returns, this time in two different designs: The first one is the same model as the one in GTA IV and it is featured with new liveries and thanks to revised graphics, chrome finishes have been highlighted. The second one is a redesigned "second generation" Burrito. Much like the real-life Chevrolet Express, the second generation Burrito retains the previous generation's profile. The sides retain the first generation's - inspired creases, while black plastic cladding has been applied to the front and rear to make the van appear more in line with GM's current offerings, more specifically, the , itself a badge-engineered version of the Express. Like most vans in the game, both versions of the Burrito cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Second Generation= |-| First Generation= |-| McGill-Olsen= |-| Bugstars= |-| Snow= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Burrito is widely considered to be the best van in the 3D Universe. Its powerful engine grants it moderately good speed and acceleration, its sporty suspension leads to stable handling, steering and braking, and its bulky body gives it good endurance. It can carry four people, making it useful when bringing allies to a fight, although its large frame can make it an easy target for gunfire. It is also fun to drive, with independent rear suspension that makes drifting and powersliding easy (although it is easy to spin out and crash) and often causes the rear inside wheel to lift off the ground for some stylish showboating. All versions are RWD. The van has lower ground clearance in San Andreas and Vice City Stories than in Vice City. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The GTA IV Burrito has degraded performance; it is not as fast as previous renditions, and, although its extra mass allows it to withstand more damage, this gives it poor acceleration. Nonetheless, the Burrito is the fastest vehicle in the "Van" class. The Burrito is powered by a single cam Inline-4 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. Its engine sound is similar to other vans featured in the game, as well as the Steed. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The first-gen Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V retains many of its qualities from GTA IV, with slight improvements to handling and speed. As an effect of GTA V's new driving physics system, steering has more than compensated for the vehicle's girth, and a marginally improved top speed has allowed the two generations of Burrito to remain the fastest vans in the game. The second-gen Burrito performs the same as its predecessor, but has slightly slower acceleration. Durability of both generations remains excellent, as they can endure light collisions with ease. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Burrito-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Burrito-GTAIV-front.png|A standard Burrito in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view). BurritoPiping-GTAIV-front.png|A Burrito with scaffold piping in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view). BurritoPiping2-GTAIV-front.png|A Burrito with piping in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view). McGillBurrito-GTAV-RSC.png|A Burrito (1st gen) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BurritoLSDWP-GTAV-RSC.png|A Burrito (1st gen) with piping on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Burrito3-GTAV-RSC.jpg|A Burrito (2nd gen) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Liveries 3D Universe ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' LibelBurrito-GTAIV-Livery.png|Libel. PharteGasBurrito-GTAIV-Livery.png|Pharte Gas. SpinOnThisLaundromatBurrito-GTAIV-Livery.png|Spin on This Laundromat. TWatts&SonsBurrito-GTAIV-Livery.png|T.Watts & Sons. SpinOnThisLaundromatBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|A Spin on This Laundromat Burrito in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) TwattsSonsBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|A T.Watts & Sons Burrito in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) PharteGasBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|A Pharte Gas Burrito in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) LibelBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|A Libel Burrito in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Burrito-GTACW-Eris.png|Eris Burrito. Burrito-GTACW-BurgerShot.png|Burger Shot Burrito. Burrito-GTACW-FlyUS.png|Fly US Burrito. Burrito-GTACW-Ranch.png|Ranch Burrito. Burrito-GTACW-Sprunk.png|Sprunk Burrito. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' AtomicBurrito-GTAV-front.png|An Atomic Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) PharteGasBurrito-GTAV-front.png|APharte Gas Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) LSWPBurrito-GTAV-front.png|A Los Santos Department of Water & Power Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) McGillOlsenBurrito-GTAV-front.png|A McGill-Olsen Construction Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Burrito-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the first generation Burrito. Burrito2-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the Bugstars Burrito. Burrito3-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the second generation Burrito. Burrito4-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the McGill-Olsen Burrito. Burrito5-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the Snow Burrito. Variants Angel Angels of Death's Burrito. It was previously thought to be a glitch, but the Angels of Death vans are called Angel in all versions and copies of the game, and there have never been any reports of hijacking one with the name "Burrito". It implies that these are their real names, even despite there's a different vehicle with the same name. Burrito-GTACW-AngelsOfDeath.png|"Angels of Death" variant. Drug Dealer's Burritos The Burrito in GTA Chinatown Wars may also appear in the form of gang-owned drug vans, known simply as "Burritos," which appear on the streets of respectable gang territories (except the Triads) upon completion of "Carpe Dime." Four types of the vans may also appear during "Excess Delivery" submissions. These Burritos are closely associated with the Drug Dealing side quest in the game, being used as transport to smuggle drugs hidden in cubby-holes on the door; after "Carpe Dime," players may steal one from the streets, drive to a secluded safe house, and check for drugs, before they are finally allowed to store the van in a garage. The vans are actually similar in performance to a conventional Burrito, but they can do burnouts and appear with unique gang colors and accessories, similar to those seen on their other gang cars; the Midtown Gang's Burrito is the only Burrito which is smaller than other forms of Burritos. There is also a pink-and-white Algonquin Triads variant of the Burrito, but the van is unavailable normally, and must be spawned using a garage editor. The Triads Burrito features unique lower cladding, under-body lighting, and a high roof. There is a bullet proof, explosion-proof, fireproof, and damage-proof Spanish Lords Burrito located at the Spanish Lords' warehouse which Huang raids during the mission Kenny Strikes Back. Note that this Burrito only spawns when the player finishes Kenny Strikes Back. In order to get it, the player must park a bike very next to the gate and jump diagonally so the player can jump into the warehouse without playing the side-mission. Inside the warehouse, the Spanish Lords will not shoot the player even when attacked. Unlike when the mission is normally played, the van is started by a screwdriver instead of disabling an immobilizer. However, if the player does the mission while the Burrito is being used, the Burrito lose all its armor. If put it in the garage, it will lose the damage-proof, fireproof, and explosion-proof effects, only the bulletproof effect is retained. The only way to destroy it is to drive into the water or turn it upside-down, or store it in a garage (to make it lose some armor) and destroy it by damaging, burning, or exploding it. Burrito-GTACW-AfricanAmerican.png|"African American" variant (presumably M.O.B. and the North Holland Hustlers). Burrito-GTACW-Mob.png|"Mob" variant, complete with a "sunroof." Burrito-GTACW-IrishAmerican.png|"Irish American" variant (presumably the Irish Mob), complete with a ladder. Burrito-GTACW-Jamaican.png|"Jamaican" variant (presumably the Hillside Posse). Burrito-GTACW-MidtownGang.png|"Midtown Gang" variant, being smaller than a usual Burrito. Burrito-GTACW-Russian.png|"Russian" variant, complete with three roof lights. Burrito-GTACW-SpanishLords.png|"Spanish Lords" variant. Drogen-Van,_Triaden,_CW.jpg|"Triads" variant, complete with unique lower cladding, under-body lighting, and a high roof. Bugstars Van A Bugstars variant, called Bugstars Van, appears in GTA V and features a blue paintjob with the Bugstars logo on its sides. It is used in the mission, "Bugstars Equipment," where Michael needs to steal one. The van is also used during the mission "The Jewel Store Job". Burrito2-GTAV-front.png|The Bugstars Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) BugstarsVan-GTAV-RSC.png|'Bugstars Van' on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Snow Variant Exclusively seen in the mission Bury the Hatchet, this variant is used by the Los Santos Triads to transport their men into the graveyard of the Ludendorff church. Just like any vehicle in North Yankton, it features snow chains on its tires and snow on its upper surfaces (including the windshield). This variant can be obtained, but cannot be removed from the intimidate vicinity, as the mission requires the player to return to the Asea in order to progress through the mission. Burrito5-GTAV-front.png|A snow Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) McGill-Olsen Variant A unique variant of the McGill-Olsen Construction Burrito appears in the game as a separate model.. Burrito4-GTAV-front.png|A McGill-Olsen Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants *A Burrito with a unique yellow paint-job can be acquired in GTA San Andreas. To obtain it, start the mission "Mike Toreno" and get to the point where T-Bone and Mike start shooting at the van. Their bullets will not damage the van, allowing the player time to acquire a Tow Truck/Tractor. Once the player obtains one, they can kill T-Bone or Mike, failing the mission, and leaving the vehicle free to be towed to the nearest garage. This vehicle is scripted to have this yellow color, as even when the "all cars are black" cheat is active, this vehicle will maintain its color (tested on PC version). Burrito-GTASA-MikeToreno-front.jpg|The unique yellow Burrito in GTA San Andreas acquired from "Mike Toreno" (Rear quarter view). *In GTA: CW, players may acquire a unique brown and yellow Burrito from Melanie Mallard, by having her killed in one of her missions. *In GTA V, A Burrito with a unique unobtainable Remote Sniper appears in the mission Caida Libre. This vehicle can not be kept and has to be destroyed in the mission. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Guardian Angels - Some Haitians will come in two vans full of them, one from the street and another from the alley. * Dirty Lickin's - A bunch of Haitians come with this van to kill the Cubans after killing most of the previous haitians at the grassy area. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Mike Toreno - A unique yellow Burrito is seen in this mission and has to be destroyed after rescuing Toreno. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A white Burrito with Pharte Gas livery appears as a Resupply vehicle for Gunrunning. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Seen driving around in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Often found in industrial areas, such as Easter Basin, and Ocean Docks. *Sometimes found near Los Santos International Airport. *Parked before a Kakagawa depot loading bay in LVA Freight Depot. *The Special Yellow Burrito can be obtained in Mike Toreno. *As with the Rumpo it can sometimes be spawned in Hunter Quarry. *Often seen driving on the roads around Fort Carson and El Quebrados. *Can always be found parked at the Fallen Tree. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked next to a row of buildings across InterGlobal Films. Near it is an alley which has a Flamethrower pickup in it. *Sometimes it is seen in the Ocean Beach area. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Found parked near the Multistory carpark in Westdyke, Alderney. *Parked in an alley between Frankling St and Plumbers Skyway, Leftwood, Alderney. Where the "safehouse" for Gracie was. *Parked by the side of the Leftwood Community Hall in Leftwood, Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;First Generation *The first generation (IV) Burrito is often found in industrial areas, but can also be found around the area near Lester's house and rarely in Sandy Shores. *The first rendition of the van can also be found at the construction site near Hawick. *The Atomic livery Burrito can spawn in Cypress Flats. *The Los Santos Department of Water and Power livery Burrito can spawn at the power station, near El Burro Heights and Cypress Flats. *A unique first generation Burrito spawns during the car chase in "Father/Son." It spawns in white regardless of the livery, so for example one can get a Pharte Gas Burrito with a white background instead of the usual red. It can be obtained by jacking it when it appears on the highway, failing the mission, and then not retrying the mission. ;Second Generation *The second generation Burrito can commonly be found parked in dirt roads/parking lots while traveling on the Great Ocean Highway. *Can spawn parked on Route 68 near Bolingbroke Penitentiary. *Can spawn parked at the gas station near Sandy Shores Airfield. *Can spawn parked on Baytree Canyon Road on the edge of the Grand Senora Desert. *Two black Burritos spawns at the far right at Chumash Plaza in Chumash, Los Santos County. *A white Burrito can be found parked next to the satellites in Grand Senora Desert with scientists between 10:00 and 11:00 in the morning. Often two spawn (enhanced version only). ;Bugstars Van *Bugstars Burritos can be seen in the Bugstars depot in Elysian Island. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Extremely rare. It spawns more frequently in the enhanced version however. *Occasionally spawns in Cypress Flats. *Sometimes spawns in Pacific Bluffs. *Spawns on the streets in La Mesa near to the diner. Trivia General *"Burrito" literally means "small donkey" in Spanish and Portuguese, referring to its type of utility vehicle, compared to the Pony. **It might also be named after . **In the international Traditional Chinese release, the Burrito is called the 屌客 or Dick-Master. *The Burrito plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. **Liberty City Hardcore in GTA IV. **Channel X in GTA V. *A resembling the Burrito can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt and Manhunt 2. The Bloodhounds from said game also uses a military-like van based on the same vehicle. 3D Universe *With the roof lights and spoiler installed, the Burrito bears a strong resemblance to the van used in the 1980s TV show . HD Universe *Beta Burritos appear as wrecks in GTA IV with a different grille and headlight design. They are found outside Colony Island's old hospital and in Bohan at the car scrapyard, however it's not drivable. These beta Burrito wrecks also appear in multiple Scrap Yards in Grand Theft Auto:V. *The Bugstars Van is represented in a key-chain version of the van, offered in a collectibles giveaway in October 4th. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, the Burrito become unstorable by Rockstar, due to it not being able to be insured. Navigation }} de:Burrito es:Burrito fr:Burrito pl:Burrito ru:Burrito uk:Burrito (VC) fi:Burrito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse